


Laugh And Laugh The Whole Day Through

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Breasts, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Lactation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you laugh to yourself that you’re a jaded veteran of the dream bubbles, that there isn’t anything out there that can surprise you anymore. Not to be too vain, but you think you’ve seen enough out here that you could take nearly anything in stride. But when you enter a new bubble and find Equius sitting on the steps outside a cave, surrounded by a crowd of Aradiabots, your stomach lurches, and for a moment, you’re at a loss for words.</p><p>    It’s still disorienting to see so many of them in one place, like looking into a mirror that reflects back not-you over and over and over. It’s an unkind reaction on your part, and you have to remind yourself that they’re just as valid as you are, you only have the fortune to come from the alpha timeline. But what’s even worse than that is Equius. He’s your—He’s your timeline’s Equius, you can tell that just looking at him. He hasn’t even noticed you yet, all his attention is on the robots around him, and every line of his body reads eagerness and expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh And Laugh The Whole Day Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



 

                You don’t have any particular plans or expectations as you wander through the dream bubbles. Which is just the way you like it! It’s much more interesting to take everything as it comes, tracing all the tiny variations from your timeline and seeing how many improbable variations there are on the history you know. Once or twice you even find Aradias who were never killed, were never a ghost, never a robot, and it’s so strange to imagine a _you_ who never experienced that that you linger, talking to them and just trying to understand who you would have been if you’d never lived (ha!) that.

                You’re on a quest for the strange and interesting! You find a Tavros who was the only survivor of his session, a god tier Karkat sweeps older than the Karkat you left behind, Sollux after Sollux after Sollux, each as precious as the last, and that doesn’t even begin to touch on your dancestors (who are fascinating enough to begin with!) and the infinite variations on their timeline.

                Sometimes you laugh to yourself that you’re a jaded veteran of the dream bubbles, that there isn’t anything out there that can surprise you anymore. Not to be _too_ vain, but you think you’ve seen enough out here that you could take nearly anything in stride. But when you enter a new bubble and find Equius sitting on the steps outside a cave, surrounded by a crowd of Aradiabots, your stomach lurches, and for a moment, you’re at a loss for words.

                It’s still disorienting to see so many of them in one place, like looking into a mirror that reflects back not-you over and over and over. It’s an unkind reaction on your part, and you have to remind yourself that they’re just as valid as you are, you only have the fortune to come from the alpha timeline. But what’s even worse than that is Equius. He’s your—He’s your _timeline’s_ Equius, you can tell that just looking at him. He hasn’t even noticed you yet, all his attention is on the robots around him, and every line of his body reads eagerness and expectation.

                He freezes when he finally notices you, and something very like guilt flickers across his face before he regains control of himself. He’s watching you closely, and the Aradiabots are turning towards you, one by one, and you take a slow breath. You don’t. _Resent_ him, exactly. You’re grateful to him, in many ways. You wouldn’t have been able to win the game without his help, you’d still be dead, a ghost, your planet would be destroyed without even your bare handful of survivors, the alpha timeline wouldn’t _exist_ without his help. As much as you don’t like to look at the Aradiabots, you have to admit that the craftsmanship is far beyond anything you could have expected from anyone else you knew on Alternia. And they aren’t even Aradiabots, not really, each of them is an _Aradia_ , and you should be ashamed that you’re distancing yourself from them like this—

                But then, without dropping his eyes from your face, he reaches an arm out around the waist of the nearest Aradiabot and pulls her closer to his side. You catch yourself beginning to bare your teeth, then stop, breathe, and carefully do _not_ react. Instead, you close the distance between the two of you. You move up the steps at the perfect pace, not so fast he can pretend you’re eager for him, not so slow he can imagine you’re nervous. His arm is still around the Aradiabot’s waist, and you try not to let it irritate you that she makes no effort to shake him off. You do remember what it was like when you were dead and the world was flat and dull and it was so hard to care about anything at all.

                You stop, still out of reach, and let the silence stretch out. You can see him break out into a nervous sweat, but his face is sullen and stubborn and he lets his fingers uncurl against the Aradiabot’s stomach, possessive and intimate. You could outwait him, you’re almost certain you could, but you’re _angry_ at him, angry and frustrated, and it isn’t worth it to stay quiet and you just— “Forgot me so soon?”

                He jumps. You don’t grin, not yet, but you’re winning. One sentence in and you’re already winning. He pulls his shoulders back, looks down his nose at you, all useless, meaningless highblood dignity, and replies, “What was there to forget?”

                You look around, pointedly, at the surrounding Aradiabots, and don’t say a word. He tries not to react, but you don’t miss the way he cheeks flush deep blue. You do laugh at that, and he blushes even harder. “How many of them to replace one of me? Be honest now.”

                The Aradiabot he’s holding shifts just a hair, looks at you more closely. And you feel your own cheeks heat up. You didn’t—You didn’t mean it like _that_ , just that he’s—Just because you don’t like remembering what it was to be them, that doesn’t make them any less real. Equius catches the way you stumble, and sneers. “Trust me, you were never worth replacing.”

                He bends to kiss her then. And she turns her head to meet him, but her eyes stay on you, even when he brings his hand up to cup the back of her head. You slowly unclench your fists, take a deep breath, and wait. It’s soothing to let the seconds wash over you, the quiet flow of time, moment after moment after moment until finally Equius breaks away and grins triumphantly up at you. You could almost pat him on the head and tell him what a clever wiggler he is.

                “So you’ll be wanting me to leave, then?” He freezes, and you let your lips curve up into a smile. “I should just go on my way and let you entertain yourself with all the Aradias you want?” You look away and sigh. “Just imagine, all of paradox space for us to explore, and you just happen to find the same Aradia from your own timeline. What _are_ the odds? I’ll be on my way.”

                You’ve lifted off the ground, started to lazily float back to the edges of the dream bubble, when you hear a strangled, “ _Wait_.”

                You look back over your shoulder. “What?”

                _Oh_ , but it’s hard for him to say it. It’s the funniest thing you’ve seen in sweeps, watching him struggle with this. Finally, he manages to grit out, “Stay.”

                You turn, and look down your nose at _him_. “And that’s how you’ll persuade me?”

                He puts his arm around the Aradiabot again, and reaches out to put a hand on the leg of an Aradiabot on his other side. You are determined not to let it bother you, but— “You will obey. It, it is your _duty_ , as one of the lowest blood, you will remember your place—”

                Hm. No. You grab his ankles with your psionics and yank his legs out from under him, so that he slides several feet down the stairs before he manages to stop himself. You float down to land beside him, and he stares up at you, stunned and silent. You grin. “Oh look, now _you’re_ in your proper place.”

                “I—”

                You plant a foot firmly on his thorax. “ _Under me_.”

                Honestly, it’s so obvious that you’re half expecting it to backfire. But instead his face floods bright blue and he makes a choked little noise, and he makes no effort to shake you off. Rather, you can feel his genetic material expulsion glands begin to expand under his shirt.

                You’re taken by surprise for a moment, frozen, but then you just laugh and laugh. “Already? Really? That’s all it takes?”

                He won’t meet your eyes, but he still manages, “You, you _will_ continue—”

                Right, then. You remove your foot from his thorax, ignore him, and turn your attention to the crowd of watching Aradiabots. “Is he seriously this easy?”

                The Aradiabot he’d been kissing rises, and comes down the stairs to stand over him, opposite you. “Yes.”

                “Always?”

                The smile is faint, but it’s there. “Yes.”

                You snort. “Sorry, but then what’s the point? Where’s the fun?”

                She sits down on the stairs beside him, and reaches out to pinch one of his rumblespheres. He gasps and presses up into her hand. “To see him break apart.”

                “And beg to be broken again,” adds another Aradiabot, from behind you.

                The Aradiabot across from you smiles wider. “Yes.”

                You… do understand. You think. You remember being dead and it being so hard to _care,_ and you remember how the world was never as real to you as when you had something in your hands to destroy. You look down at Equius, and nudge him in the side with your foot. He does his best to glare at you, but it isn’t nearly as intimidating as he must hope, as he tries not to gasp and shift as the Aradiabot’s hands move across his thorax and his genetic material expulsion glands swell further.

                He looks up at you and begins, “You will—”

                You ignore him, address the Aradiabot instead. “How does he like it?”

                She turns her head to you, ignores him in turn as he tries to interrupt her. “Like this. Fast and hard.”

                The Aradiabot behind you comes closer, kneels beside you on the steps. “He likes us to give him too much, too fast, and then ignore him when he begs us for mercy.”

                “To come,” adds the first Aradiabot. “As many times as possible, as quickly as possible.”

                “Hm.” The second Aradiabot moves a hand to his rumblesphere. Equius has his eyes locked on your face, watching you and breathing hard as they touch him. “Wait,” you say.

                The two Aradiabots pause and look up at you. “No,” says Equius, “No, you will _not_ —“

                Without even looking, the Aradiabot beside you slides her fingers into his mouth, and smiles at you. You can’t help smiling back. “He does like it when you ignore him.” She nods in solemn agreement, and perhaps you can see a trace of who you _are_ in her, even dead and animating a robot body.

                The other Aradiabots are drawing closer, watching with detached interest. You look around at them. “You all know how he enjoys it.” They nod. “Then why bother giving him what he wants?”

                You have their attention now. Equius tries to say something around the Aradiabot’s fingers, but all the others have their eyes on you. You laugh. “He wants it hard and fast? Why make it easy on him? Why not… enjoy yourselves?”

                Equius reaches for the Aradiabot’s wrist, but another of them stretches out her hand and a swirl of silver psionics pins his arm to the ground. His other arm is pinned a moment later, and when he tries to struggle, it doesn’t take long for them to pin his legs as well. Even then, he tries to arch against the restraints, until another band of pale psionics wraps around his stomach, holding him down against the stairs.

                You sit down beside him and poke at the way the stairs are digging into his back, and shake your head with mock dismay. “That does look like it hurts,” you tell him. “Are you sure you’re comfortable?” He glares at you, breathing hard around the Aradiabot’s fingers, and doesn’t say a word. “ _Good_.”

                You toy with one of his genetic material expulsion glands as you think about what to do next. You’re not going to let him come, not yet, but his rumblespheres are already straining at the fabric of his shirt, and you’re _so curious_ to know how far you can push him before he breaks. “What about his bulge?”

                The Aradiabot across from you shakes her head. “He wasn’t interested.” She reaches out to tweak the rumblesphere nearest her, and Equius jumps. _Tries_ to jump. “Only these.”

                “Hmm.” You can see sweat beading on Equius’s face as he watches you. “Nothing for his bulge? Really?” You trail a finger down Equius’s stomach, as slow as you can manage, and savor the way you feel him tense up tighter and tighter as you get closer to his waistband. You wait until you let your finger idly circle back up towards his rumblespheres and he begins to relax, and add, “Seems like it must be… _sensitive.”_

                You flick him between his legs with your psionics, and he makes a high-pitched, choked sound and does his best to thrash, but all the Aradiabots are gathered and watching now, and you can barely even see his arms and legs anymore until the white glow of their psionics. You laugh, “That sounds like a yes to me.”

                You begin to cut off his clothing with a few quick psionic slices, but one of the Aradiabots reaches out her hand and just vaporizes everything he’s wearing instead. Even around the other Aradiabot’s fingers, his expression is all scandalized outrage, and you realize that you’re laughing more just today than you’ve probably laughed in the entire last week. Well. It’s worth it! You’re having a fantastic time, and you’ve only barely even gotten started, and you can even see faint smiles on one or two of the Aradiabots, which is honestly more emotion than you’ve ever really seen out of any of them.

                Since he’s pinned down so prettily for you, you take a moment just to look him up and down. A drop of dark blue genetic material runs down his nearest rumblesphere as you watch, and you catch his eyes with yours and give him a _look_. He only manages to hold your gaze for a moment before squeezing his eyes tight shut. His blush spreads all the way out to his ears, and another trickle of genetic material joins the first.

                You crouch down at his side and rest your hand _just_ below his rumblesphere, catching a drip of genetic material with your thumb. “This is what you want?”

                He makes a muffled pleading noise.

                “You want to come?”

                You can guess at his answer, even if you can’t make out any words past the fingers in his mouth. But that doesn’t make any difference. It isn’t like his answer ever _mattered_. Instead, you look at the Aradiabot kneeling across from you and all theatrical concern, you ask her, “What do you think?”

                She does you proud, because she smiles wide and slow, showing you all of her sharp metal teeth, and replies, “What has he done to earn it?”

                When you look around at the crowd of Aradiabots, even more of them are smiling along with you. You ask, “Do you disagree? Anyone?” You wait, a slow, electric moment of silence, and turn back to Equius. “Well. Would you just look at that.” He shudders under your hands.

                “Hush, hush,” you soothe, taking a generous double handful of rumblesphere. He gasps and does his best to arch up into your hands, until the silvery psionics holding him in place glow brighter and force him back down against the stairs. You have the _best_ wingtrolls, you really do. He’s breathing fast and urgent, and you wait until he starts to relax into your touch, then pinch his nipples _hard_ until more genetic material starts to leak out past your fingers—and then you stop touching him altogether.

                He looks so lost and confused for a moment that you have to laugh. “Did you think I’d forgotten?” His face stays blank and uncomprehending until you sigh and address the crowd, “I think it’s time to spread those legs nice and wide.”

                You have no idea who’s doing what when it comes to the psionics, but it looks like all of you are on the same page. Well, whoever’s doing it opens his legs far enough that it seems like it must make his hips ache—which is good, you wouldn’t want to make this too easy on him! You stand and stretch, then pick your way down the steps to stand between his legs and take a nice look at him.

                You can only just see the dark blue tip of his bulge beginning to peek out of his nook. It’s still inside him—barely. You glance up at his face, try to catch his eyes, but he won’t look at you. You grin and say with mock concern, “Oh no, you don’t think I’m going to _hurt_ you, do you?”

                That does get you a glare, but he still tries to fight against the psionic hold and struggle away from you. You’re as gentle as you know how to be, running a slow finger down the edge of his nook, ignoring the way his legs shake and the little noises he makes with every breath. His nook spasms, and an inch of bulge curls out before he can stop it. He manages to hold himself there for a few long moments, shivering, but that only lasts as long as you’re willing to show him mercy. The moment you take his bulge in hand, let it coil against your palm, the rest of it slides out in one smooth motion.

                You take your hand away then, just look at his bulge twisting against his stomach, leaving clear smears of lubrication on his skin. If you were planning to play nice (ha, _no_ ), you’d let your bulge coil with his, to tie you together while you brought each other to completion. Too easy. Your bulge is making its presence known, sure, and you can feel your rumblespheres beginning to swell under your shirt, but letting Equius off so easy wouldn’t be any fun. You don’t especially have a plan, you’re making this up as you go, but making things easy for him _definitely_ isn’t going to be a part of things.

                You toy with his bulge while you think about where you’re going to take this next. All you have to do is let your fingers brush up against it, and it lashes, searching for a bulge to coil around. It’s almost cute the way Equius’s hips jerk against you every time you make contact, and after teasing touch after teasing touch, you take his bulge in hand and stroke it from base to tip, that earns you a wonderful moan, and you see more blue genetic material bead at the top of his rumblespheres.

                A voice from behind you says, “He won’t be able to come that way.”

                Your smile is for Equius, and all you say is, “Yes.”

                You give his bulge another slow squeeze, just to watch him struggle, and he gasps and tries to say something, and the Aradiabot gagging him smiles faintly, shakes her head, and pushes her fingers deeper into his mouth. He tries again, strains against the psionics holding him down, and this time you hear an ugly cracking noise.

                The Aradiabot hooks his jaw with her fingers and looks in his mouth. “He broke another tooth.”

                “Are your fingers alright?”

                She shrugs. “Dented.”

                It isn’t pleasant to think that if the robots weren’t… _robots_ , that would have been bad. You would have lost fingers, for sure. Even if the Aradiabot says she’s fine, your acid sac still turns unpleasantly. You try to get yourself back under control. “Well, I _suppose_ we might as well hear what he has to say.”

                Even once her fingers are gone, it takes him a few moments to string the words together, and he swallows had before managing, “I, I, you will _not_ persist in such a lewd manner, you will—“

                You cut him off with some psionics of your own. You only hold his jaw frozen, long enough for you to stand and loom over him. You plant a foot on his stomach, trapping his bulge in place. It tries to twist itself around your foot, but you lean in harder, pinning it against him. He doesn’t _quite_ manage to silence the little noise he makes. You can feel his stomach muscles jump under you, and grind your foot against him again. “I think you should consider your words carefully before you finish that thought.”

                He does pause for a heartbeat, but presses on. There isn’t enough sarcasm in paradox space to convey how surprised you are. “You will allow me to come, immediately, it, it is proper—”

                “Hm. I’m not sure I understand.”

                You can see the sweat break out on his thorax. “As one of the lowest blood, it is your duty, to, to obey the commands of your _betters—“_

                Again, you wouldn’t necessarily call yourself _surprised_ , but you are impressed by how very wrong he managed to get it. “So now, what exactly do you think I’m going to do?”

                He says, with full confidence, “You will allow me to come.”

                You laugh in his face.Because just. Really? _Really?_ He’s so irritating, irritating beyond words. But you’re pretty sure you haven’t been this entertained in sweeps. Equius is trying to talk to you, command you further, but every time he opens his mouth, you press your foot down against his bulge, let it twist around your toes, slide against the sole of your foot. You don’t want to brag, but he doesn’t once manage to properly string two words in a row together.

                His rumblespheres are swollen full, you can’t imagine they could get any fuller. The skin is pulled so tight it looks painful, and his nipples are damp with genetic material. It would be so easy to get him to come now. You almost wish you’d left his shirt on and had him soak through the cloth, left him in ruined clothing and covered in his own genetic material. Oh well! Perhaps another time. You’re having enough fun now that you’re even willing to consider that there might even _be_ another time, and if someone had told you you’d be open to that an hour ago, you would have told them they were a liar.

                You do whip off your shirt and give your own rumblespheres a little attention. You can’t help sighing a little at how _good_ that contact feels, they’re already so heavy and tight, and you don’t want to come quite yet, but you’ll be fine. You have at least a little self-control, unlike a _certain_ someone here in this dream bubble.

                He is still trying to talk to you, so you do have to give him a little credit for persistence. He still hasn’t managed anything close to a coherent sentence, and he’s breathing hard with his head thrown back so that his horns scrape against a higher step, but he certainly is _trying_.

                The Aradiabot to your right shifts, and you jump, suddenly reminded that you have a crowd of watchers. “He is very demanding,” she says.

                You nod solemnly. “Very insensitive to the needs of others.”

                An Aradiabot further up the stairs adds, “We should teach him a lesson.”

                Equius has stopped trying to talk now. His eyes flicker back and forth between you and the others. You say, “He built you—us, didn’t he? I never had the opportunity to explore things to their fullest, but—How anatomically accurate are you?”

                There’s a chorus of “Fully,” “Completely,” “Entirely,” and the Aradiabot to your left finishes it off by running a slow finger under Equius’s nearest rumblesphere and adding, “Down to every last detail.”

                “Then you can… come?”

                “Without genetic material of our own,” she adds, “But yes.”

                You grin from ear to ear. “Oh my. _Oh my_.” You grind your foot down against Equius’s bulge. “So. You want to come?”

                He begins, as arrogant as ever, “You _will_ allow me—“

                “I hope you’re ready to make sure every single person here comes first.”

                He freezes. “You, you will not.”

                “Won’t I?” And before he can argue, you cut him off, talk right over him and turn to the Aradiabots. “So how does this work, exactly? You have metal… clothes? That seems like it might be a problem.”

                The Aradiabot to your left looks up at the others for a moment, and shrugs. She stands, and the metal plates of her thorax slide out and around and realign in unsettling ways you can’t quite follow, but by the time they’ve slid back into place, she certainly doesn’t look like she’s wearing a shirt anymore! The skirt she just unfastens and steps out of. Oh. You have to laugh a little at yourself for missing that one.

                What’s even _more_ interesting is the way her genetic material expulsion glands sit out from her thorax—or not glands, not technically, but still— and the way a little plate retracts between her legs to let a metal bulge curl out into the air. When she takes a step down to the stair beside you, you tentatively reach out. “May I—?”

                She takes your hand and settles it on one of her rumblespheres. You can feel the dents from Equius’s teeth against the back of your hand, and the hum of the motors moving her body under your palm. When you brush your thumb over her nipple, she leans into that touch, and her mouth falls the smallest bit open.

                You grin and tilt your head toward Equius. “You think we can get him to work for his reward?”

                She smiles in return. “I believe he can be persuaded.”

                She sits down straddling his stomach, too far up for his bulge to reach her. When she bends forward, experimentally, and braces herself on the stairs with her arms bracketing Equius’s face, her rumblespheres hang right within reach of his mouth, but she still denies him any contact where he wants it most. The glowing bands of psionics lighten and fade around his head and shoulders, but he stays right where he is, his jaw stubbornly set. You can see him sweating from here.

                The Aradiabot grabs a handful of his hair and yanks. He does his best not to react, but his bulge lashes under your foot he does his best to arch up against you, but the Aradiabot gives his hair another sharp tug, and says, “You will service me.”

                He doesn’t say a word, and does his best to stare stoically into the middle distance. You flick him at the sensitive base of his bulge with your psionics, and he gasps, struggles, and forces himself still again, glaring up at you over her shoulder. “Do it,” you say.

                He tries to resist, until the Aradiabot puts a hand on each of his horns and _puts_ his head right where she wants it. He might be strong, but you remember how strong he built you when you were a robot, and you do rather think he doesn’t want to fight, not _really_. From under her arm, you can just barely see when he opens his mouth to lick at her rumblesphere, and you reward him with a roll of your foot against his bulge.

                The Aradiabot sitting to your right reaches a hand over between the other Aradiabot’s legs to capture her bulge, which—is good, you don’t know exactly how they were constructed, but the thought of getting that many moving metal plates near your anatomy makes you nervous. Another Aradiabot settles on the steps on your other side, to tease around the edges of Equius’s rumblespheres, and when she touches him, you can hear him moan. It doesn’t take long to finish after that. The Aradiabot clutches at his horns and presses his head against her thorax and shakes for a few long moments, then rises calmly, steps aside, and allows another to take her place. You can still see the barest hint of a smile on her face as she moves back into the crowd.

                Equius’s rumblespheres are still straining taut and full on his thorax, but even without any touch to help him along, there are still drips of deep blue genetic material running down their sides. As the next Aradiabot settles down on top of him, you can’t resist flicking one of his nipples with your psionics and feeling the way his muscles jump under your foot.

                You do sit down eventually, once your legs start to ache. Equius tries to break away from the Aradiabot straddling his stomach to protest when you take your foot off him, then flushes angrily when you laugh at him and tell him that it’ll only be a minute. You kick your pants off to join your shirt, somewhere down the steps, and settle next to Equius to take his bulge in hand.

                At some point, his arms are freed. Which is a little bit of a shame, it would have been so _fun_ to make him do everything with his mouth, like an animal, but you suppose that with so many people waiting to use him, it would take an awfully long time for him to take care of _everyone_. Oh well. This is nearly as good anyways, because every so often Equius tries to sneak a touch in for himself, and it is the _best_ game to catch him at the very last moment before he can make contact, and to laugh when he sobs in frustration.

                His genetic material expulsion glands continue to drip ever so slowly down his thorax, drop after tiny drop of genetic material, but his rumblespheres still look so tight and full it makes yours ache with sympathy. Or maybe your rumblespheres just ache in general. You don’t even realize how badly yours wanted attention until an Aradiabot settles in behind you, reaching around you to take a rumblesphere in each hand and gently palm them. You don’t want to come, not yet, but you sign in relief at the contact. Another Aradiabot sitting between Equius’s legs reaches up to let your bulge coil around her wrist, her fingers teasing at you, and all in all, you find yourself very content with this situation.

                The sixth Aradiabot is using Equius—or maybe seventh? You’ve lost count. But she’s using him when you’re playing around, and you hold Equius’s bulge straight between two fingers, almost like a phallus, haha, and just for the hell of it, you stroke it up and down with your other hand from base to tip and say, “Who’s my pretty little musclebeast then?”

                You can hear him moan against the Aradiabot’s rumblesphere, and his hips strain upwards against the psionic restraints, trying to press into your hands. _Well._ You pump his bulge again, and his head falls backwards against the stairs as he gasps for air. You say, “Nobody told you to stop,” and flick his bulge with a fingernail. You can see his hands shaking as he gets his mouth back on the Aradiabot.

                When she finishes and stands to move away, he begs you, “Please, I, I, _please—_ ”

                You rub your thumb across his nipple, once, twice, just until the genetic material starts to flow—and stop. He begs you not to, stumbling over every other word, but you only tell him, “You aren’t finished yet,” and make way for the next Aradiabot to settle down across his stomach.

                There aren’t many more after that. Which is good, _very_ good, your rumblespheres have started to leak genetic material, and eventually you have to wave off the Aradiabot touching them, because you don’t want this to be over too soon, not until you’ve _really_ gotten to have some fun with him. When the last Aradiabot finally clears away, you look around for the next—There has to be another, doesn’t there? You aren’t done already? It feels like you’ve been here for hours, there is another, isn’t there? But then the Aradiabot behind you urges you up and over to him, and you think you manage to even hide the way your legs are unsteady under you.

                As you place yourself on top of him, the silvery psionics holding his legs down are fading away, and by the time you’re settled, he’s shifting under you. When he tries to take your hips to slide you down his body so his bulge can coil with yours, you put a stop to that _right_ away. And you aren’t the only one either. The air around his arms glows almost pure white with psionics for a moment, and you have to grin at the frustrated, _wanting_ noise he makes as he lets his head fall back against the stairs.

                You pinch one of his nipples—just for a moment, not long enough to do him any good, but it’s enough to make him curl up against you, his shoulders straining against the psionics holding him in place. You poke him in the nose. “You have something to take care of.” Your rumblespheres are sore with how long you’ve been waiting; his must _ache_. Still, rules are rules! He doesn’t get to finish until you’ve had your fun.

                He sets his jaw stubbornly. “I will _not_.”

                You laugh and echo mockingly, “You will _yes_.” You can see a muscle jump in his jaw, and you almost wonder if you can get him so angry he cracks his own teeth. But even when his arms are released, he doesn’t make a move to touch you, he only lays them at his side and glares off over your shoulder into the sky.

                A metal hand touches you in the small of your back, and you only barely manage not to jump. You turn to the Aradiabot, and she says, “He likes to be choked.”

                Your lips curl into the _biggest_ smile. “Really?”

                “ _No_ ,” snarls Equius.

                Another Aradiabot reaches over to let Equius’s bulge coil around her fingertips, and you can see her smiling too. “He likes to be choked.”

                When you turn back to Equius, he’s sweating harder than ever, and blushing blue all down his neck and out to his shoulders. “I, I _order_ you do no such thing, you _will_ do as you’re told— by, by your _betters_ —”

                You hum to yourself as you take your time leaning forward and bracing yourself against the stairs on either side of his head. You don’t reach for his neck… yet. You also don’t say a word about how Equius isn’t restrained at all, but he hasn’t made a single effort to get you off of him. Not that he’d be able to! But he hasn’t tried. You enjoy the moment, just watching him while he tries not to meet your eyes, feeling the way he shifts uneasily under you. "I think we both know that isn't how this is going to go." He wants to be above this all, he wants it so badly, but you're certain he can't ignore the way you carefully... _don't_ have him pinned. That thought makes you rest your hands on your throat, and you lean into him with both your weight and your psionics. "Tell me, how does it feel to be put in your proper place?"

                You’re expecting him to snarl, maybe to fight back, but all he does is shudder helplessly and tilt his head back further for you. You pulse your psionics just a tiny bit tighter and savor the way he moans for you. “Weren’t you told to do something?”

                His hands are shaking and unsteady when he brings them to your rumblespheres, but ahhhh, it doesn’t even matter because that contact feels so _good_. You’ve been ready to spill for what feels like hours, and when his fingers brush across your nipples, your arms nearly buckle. When a metal hand reaches between your legs to run cool fingers along your bulge, that’s too much, you drop your hands to either side of Equius’s head, just trying to hold yourself upright. For a moment, your rumblespheres brush along his, both of you slippery with genetic material, and you both gasp together.

                You edge a little further up his body, because you’re not letting him finish before you do, you’re _not_ , and he lifts his head then, fighting against the psionic pressure and straining upwards towards your rumblespheres, his lips just barely parted. You’re frozen for a breath, but yes, _please_ , you need this, you need it so badly—

                When you bend down far enough for him to reach you, he doesn’t just use his mouth, he wraps his lips around a nipple and _sucks_. You’re breathless, your eyes squeezed tight shut, your cheek resting against the top of his head. Your horns clack against his and neither of you pays it the slightest bit of attention, the only thing you care about is pressing yourself closer to him. The Aradiabot with her hand on your bulge tightens her grip, and you writhe against Equius. The suction of his lips against you is constant and inescapable, you can feel his tongue sliding against you, and with another hand he’s rolling your other nipple between his fingers, and it’s too much, too much to handle, and you begin to spill.

                It’s never fast, but it’s never felt like it took this long before. His lips are still locked around you, even while you spill genetic material into his mouth, and you can feel him struggling to swallow against the tight band of your psionics around his throat. You tighten them, just a hair, and he takes a shaky breath against you and fights to swallow even harder. He has one hand holding that rumblesphere to his mouth, kneading carefully at it as you empty yourself into him. His other hand struggles to even keep a grip on you, you’re so slippery with genetic material, but every time his fingers slide over your nipple, you can’t stifle the helpless little noises that escape you. Half his thorax is painted red, and genetic material is spilling down his chin, and you badly wish the Aradiabots had genetic material of his own, so you could have painted him head to toe.

                It feels like hours before your rumblespheres have finally flattened back down into something manageable, and his lips and hands don’t release you that whole time. You’re almost dizzy from so much _sensation_ by the end, and when the Aradiabot disengages her fingers from you as your bulge begins to retract, that’s, _ah_ , that’s almost too much, you can’t help gasping from how overwhelming everything is.

                When Equius finally pulls back from you, his eyes are shut tight, and he takes one unsteady breath and manages, “ _Please._ ”

                It takes you a moment to understand—Your pan isn’t quite processing everything yet, and when you hesitate his sobs in frustration and begs you again. You, haha, you pretend like that was your plan all along, and turn to the Aradiabots. “Has he earned it?”

                Nobody tries to say he hasn’t, but Equius begs harder, pleading, arching up against you and falling over his words. His rumblespheres are damp with genetic material, but still pulled so taut they must ache. You ask, doubtfully, “You want me to… touch you?”

                “Please,” he sobs, “ _Please_ —”

                You pinch his nipples, hard and mean, and he makes the most lovely noise, pressing up into your hands, until you release him. You say brightly, “You’ve been touched!”

                You aren’t planning to leave him like that, not really, but an Aradiabot sitting on the steps leans over and wraps her fingers around his neck, squeezing much tighter than you’d dare to. You can hear him struggling to breathe now, which certainly doesn’t seem pleasant to you—but shaky smile on his face and the genetic material running down his rumblespheres do rather suggest otherwise.

                You take his nipples again, give them a sharp pinch and twist, and he begins to spill in earnest. Genetic material leaks out over your fingers, pooling against your thighs and dripping down his sides to stain the stairs. He’s trying to moan, but it isn’t easy when every breath he takes sounds painful. It isn’t easy to keep a grip on his nipples when he’s so wet like this, but you knead at his rumblespheres with both hands, and no matter how rough you get, he never stops fighting for the air to beg for more. You don’t stop until he’s completely empty, his rumblespheres flat against his thorax.

                The Aradiabot with her hands around his neck is the first to let Equius go. His head is tilted back against the stairs, his eyes shut as he just breathes. For a long moment you look at the marks on his neck, and the way they rise and fall as he takes slow, ragged breaths. He brings a hand up to rub at them, and you realize you’re staring. You shake yourself. You… almost regret that you didn’t leave any marks of your own. Hm.

                When you try to stand, it turns out your legs are shaky you can barely manage to stay upright. One of the Aradiabots lends you her arm while you shake the kinks out of your legs, but you still have to laugh at how silly you must look as you wander off down the steps to look for where you tossed your clothing. Even once you find it, you realize that haha, oops, you’re totally covered in genetic material, and it’s starting to get all sticky, eurgh. Yeah, you think that naked is probably the best decision for now. You’re off to find a dream bubble with a beach.

                By the time you get back to the others, Equius is only just starting to manage the whole sitting thing, and he still looks incredibly dazed. All the Aradiabots are the robot version of clothed again, and it’s hilariously surreal to see him sitting there all lost and confused and naked, with all of them practically pristine, and with him absolutely _painted_ with genetic material. You do take a moment to admire the view, because you’re not sure you’ve ever seen anyone look quite so thoroughly debauched before.

                It takes you a few seconds to make up your mind, but you know what. Hey, why not. You get a handful of Equius’s hair and tilt his head back, then you kiss him nice and hard, with _plenty_ of teeth—so he doesn’t get the wrong idea. “Next time I visit, you should think about building an ablution trap.”

                He blinks, lost for a moment, but by the time that he begins protesting that he _does_ have an ablution trap, you’ve already turned to the Aradiabots. “You won’t mind? If I visit again?”

                The Aradiabot nearest you smiles faintly. “I don’t believe so.”

                Another one adds, “This has been entertaining.”

                You laugh. “And remember, when Equius wants something, we…?”

                More of them smile as she replies, “We _don’t_ give it to him.”

                Equius is still trying to argue, but as it happens, you can fly and he can’t. He stops himself a _little_ before he’s reduced to yelling insults up at the sky, but when you take a look down at him standing there glaring up at you, all affronted dignity (and still painted blue and red), all you can do is laugh. You’ll have to figure out how long to wait before paying this bubble another visit. You wouldn’t want to make it _too_ easy on him. On the other hand, it would be fascinating to see how offended he would be if you came to visit the Aradiabots… and _not_ him. You realize you’re still grinning to yourself as you bounce from bubble to bubble, looking for one with some nice fresh water. Whatever happens next, this is going to be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/124026998641/laugh-and-laugh-the-whole-day-through)


End file.
